You're My Destiny, Babe
by Ovieee
Summary: Kebahagiaan Jongin yang mendapatkan Luhan / "Karena kau ditakdirkan untukku sayang" Jongin [KaiLu fic; FULL NC; FULL LEMON!; KaiLu lovey dovey!] Oneshoot (REPOST) DLDR!


**Title : You're my Destiny Babe**

**Author : LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Main Pair : KaiLu**

**Rated : M **

**Genre : Romance; Drama**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy; Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan; ADULT CONTENT!; No Children!**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari otak polos/? Ovie. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena Ovie tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary : Kebahagiaan Jongin yang mendapatkan Luhan. "Karena kau ditakdirkan untukku sayang"-Jongin.**

**Happy reading**

Didalam kamar yang bernuansa serba putih itu terdapat dua orang lelaki yang masih betah bergelung didalam selimutnya. Padahal cahaya sang surya sudah sangat ingin menembus ruangan itu untuk membangunkan orang yang masih tertidur. Huh, siapa suruh tidur jam 3 pagi, jadilah begini. Ini sudah jam 8 dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka ingin bangun. Dengan tubuh tanpa busana yang hanya ditutupi dengan selimut tebal yang sudah tidak bersih lagi tentunya. Penuh dengan bercak putih kekuningan serta sedikit bercak merah yang—Iewww- menjijikkan.

Yang paling manis memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang disampingnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia tersenyum pada orang itu, yang tentunya masih tertidur. Ia tak menyangka akan menikah dengan'nya' padahal mengingat dulu pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah manis. Dan sangat jauh dari kata manis. Tapi entah mengapa mereka bisa sampai tahap ini. Kemarin menikah dan pagi ini terbangun hanya dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Tidur jam 3 pagi dan seketika membuat alirah darahnya berdesir cepat hingga membuat pipinya merona hebat ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

**Flashback**

"Jong-inhh.. Hhh~ S-sudah" **_Cpk!_** Yang dipanggilnya Jongin melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Ugh! Wajah yang dibawahnya sudah memerah penuh.

"Apanya yang sudah?" Tanya yang diatas—Jongin.

"Hhh~ Aku butuh jeda _babo!_ Napasku habis, kau ingin membuatku mati?" bentak yang dibawah membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku hanya terlalu semangat. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Luhan, kurangilah masa marah-marah dan suka berteriakmu. Aku suamimu sekarang"

**BLUSH**

Entah kenapa Luhan—yang dibawah- merasa pipinya tambah panas. "Aku tidak bercanda Jongin. Sungguh ingin mati rasanya tadi" Luhan memelankan nada bicaranya dengan _pout _yang lucu membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk memakan bibir itu lagi.

"Uhm.. Hhh- Mhh Cpk!" Dengan Luhan yang masih terbuai akan ciuman Jongin, ia tak sadar jika Jongin berusaha melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang tubuh Luhan yang sudah terekspos. "Buka baju ku sayang" bisik Jongin seduktif membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan karena Jongin mengatakannya sembari membelai nipple nya yang sudah tegang. Karena Luhan juga sudah terangsang, ia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

Jongin kembali memagut bibir Luhan yang sudah bengkak itu dengan Luhan yang melepaskan bajunya.

**Krakk**

Karena Luhan yang sudah tak sabar, ia merobek baju Jongin hingga menjadi dua bagian. Luhan bersumpah, kenapa kemeja Jongin sangat susah lepas kancingnya? Jangan salahkan ia yang sudah merobek kemeja Jongin karena ia juga sudah tidak sabar.

**_Cpk!_**

"Uh, kau mulai agresif. Aku suka itu" Luhan tak memperdulikan Jongin yang berujar dihadapan wajahnya dan kini ia yang menerjang bibir _kissable _milik Jongin.

Dan terjadilah perang ranjang setelah itu hingga jam 3 pagi yang membuat Luhan kelimpungan melayani nafsu Jongin yang luar biasa. _Nikmat._

**Flashback off**

"Jangan pandangi aku terus. Aku tidak akan hilang dari hadapanmu" Luhan terkejut dari lamunan panjangnya—mengingat kejadian tadi malam- dan memandang Jongin—yang masih terpejam- dengan pandangan yang—aww- membuat Jongin ingin memakannya lagi.

"Siapa yang memandangmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kim Jongin"

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang pandangannya tak fokus—pertanda ia berbohong. "Dan siapa yang sekarang sedang berbohong pada seorang Kim Jongin?" Tanya Jongin mengarahkan wajah Luhan untuk menghadapnya.

Luhan hanya menunduk lalu langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin yang telanjang. Luhan dapat merasakan nipple Jongin yang bergesekkan dengan dadanya. Ugh, membuat _little _Luhan menegang dibawah sana. Dan Jongin yang merasakan itu hanya tersenyum mesum.

"Apa kau sedang tegang sayang?" bisik Jongin sangat dekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan meremang dan semakin terangsang. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak melenguh atau mengeluarkan suara semacamnya dengan semakin erat memeluk Jongin dan semakin jelas juga Jongin dapat merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi dibawah sana.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin bantuanku? Karena aku yakin itu sangat sakit jika tak dikeluarkan" Jongin mengulum daun telinga Luhan setelah ia berkata, membuat Luhan tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mendesah—dengan nyaring.

"Uhnn. Ahhh.. J-jonginhh" Luhan memegang rahang Jongin meminta lebih membuat Jongin ber_smirk_ ria.

"Katakan sayang, katakanlah jika kau menginginkan ini"

"Haahhh Ya Tuhan… J-jong hhh" Luhan mendesah keras saat Jongin mengocok-nya dengan keras dibawah sana.

"J-jong a-aku ingin uhh. Haa-" desahan Luhan terhenti saat Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada Luhan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Luhan frustasi. Ia hampir sampai, _kenapa Jongin melepaskannya!?_

"Kau belum mengatakan menginginkannya, maka dari itu aku melepaskannya" _Oh, aku sedang dikerjai._ Luhan memberikan Jongin _deathglare _yang sangat—tidak- mengerikan. Oh sungguh, adik Luhan sedang tersiksa dibawah sana.

"Jonginhh.. Aku hhh.. Aku menginginkanmu" Raut Luhan yang tadinya seperti singa betina berubah seperti pelacur—ralat- manusia yang haus akan sentuhan. Wajah sayu, mendesah dihadapan wajah Jongin. Ugh, dibawah sana menegang lagi satu.

**BRAK**

Jongin balik menindih tubuh Luhan dan menatapnya intens. Mencoba menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya dengan tidak terburu-buru. "Apakah yang tadi malam belum cukup heumm?" Tanya Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan tak lama ia menjilati garis rahang Luhan yang membuah sang empu kembali mendesah keras.

"A-aku menginginkanmu lagihh"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa manis"

**Chup**

"Emmhh.. Jonginhh sentuh aku" Luhan menggiring tangan Jongin untuk menggenggam yang dibawah sana. Namun Jongin menampiknya dan menaruh kedua tangan Luhan diatas kepalanya dengan masih mencumbu satu sama lain.

"Jonginhh.. Hhh" Luhan merengek diakhir kalimat yang membuat Jongin melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. "Sentuh aku. Please~" Oh tidak, jangan pasang wajah itu Xi Luhan. Kau sudah membangunkan jiwa singa yang ganas dan sekarang kau memancingnya dengan tatapanmu itu? Tunggu saja.

"Memohonlah padaku terus menerus. Maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu Deer" bisik Jongin kembali dengan mengulum daun telinga Luhan yang sudah memerah.

"Ku mohon Jongin. Aku mohon, aku ingin kau menyentuhnya" rengek Luhan dengan mata terpejam dan badan yang bergerak gelisah.

"Ahhhh~" Luhan mendesah saat Jongin menyentuh miliknya, ingat hanya MENYENTUH dan Luhan sudah mendesah seperti itu. Serasa tak ada pergerakan dari Jongin, Luhan membuka matanya dan benar saja, Jongin sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tangan yang menyentuh miliknya. Perlu diberi tahu. Selimut yang tadi melingkup tubuh keduanya sudah jatuh dengan tidak elit dilantai marmer yang dingin itu.

"Jongin~" kembali, Luhan merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jong-Ah! Mhhh.. Uhh hhh" Luhan langsung mendesah keras saat Jongin mengocoknya dengan brutal. Oh ini sangat nikmat.

"Mendesahlah sayang. Mendesahlah, dan jangan lupa sebut namaku"

"Jongin- hhh.. Lebih cepath uhh.." Luhan hendak meraih wajah Jongin, namun ia lupa jika tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh suaminya dan sekarang ia hanya bisa mendesah sembari meneriakkan nama sang suami dan menikmati permainan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu. Kim Jongin.

"J-Jongin, aku inginhh- Hahhhhhh~" Badan Luhan seketika melemas saat ia memuncratkan lahar panasnya dengan keras hingga mengenai dada Jongin.

Tak memberi waktu jeda, Jongin langsung memagut bibir istrinya itu dengan ganas dan melepaskan tangan Luhan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Luhanpun lebih agresif dengan memegang rahang serta tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

"Jong hh ck mmhh ck.. Jongin.. Mmmmhh" Luhan menikmati setiap hisapan serta lumatan dari Jongin dan ia pun tak mau kalah dengan membalasnya. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya tak sekuat tenaga Jongin. Hingga tak lama ia hanya dapat mengikutinya.

**_Cpk!_**

"Hhhh.. hh.." Luhan menetralkan deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Wow. Aku tak tahu kau sehebat itu sayang" puji Jongin masih dengan nada menggoda yang mau tak mau membuat pipi Luhan kembali merona. Padahal sudah merah.

Jongin mendekati wajahnya kewajah Luhan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, dengan Luhan yang masih menderu napasnya, ia mendengar Jongin berkata "Mau kita lanjutkan atau kita hentikan?" dan tanpa dikomando Luhan berujar lirih dengan kata "Lanjutkanh" membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

**Cup**

Setelah mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan, Jongin menegakkan badannya dan membantu Luhan untuk duduk dan menyenderkan kepala Luhan di dadanya. Luhan hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat dari tubuh sang suami, namun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dibagian_ butt_-nya seperti ada yang keras. Tunggu, jangan-jangan.

"Bisa kau membantunya?" Sebelum bertanya Jongin sudah bertanya duluan saat Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Jongin.

Dengan patuh Luhan menurunkan tangannya menuju milik Jongin yang menegang, namun saat tangan Luhan yang sudah menggenggam itu dijauhkan oleh Jongin. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan alis saat Jongin menggeleng dengan senyumannya.

"Not your hand. But-" Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan berbisik "Do It with your mouth babe~" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Tadi malam pun rasanya ia tak pernah memasukkan benda panjang nan keras ini kedalam mulutnya. Dan sekarang Jongin meminta itu? Heol, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, emm Luhan tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Otakmu polos atau apa Lu?

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya saat ia tak tahu caranya bagaimana, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu jika sudah didalam mulutnya?

"Aaa~ Umm hmm" Jongin mempraktekkannya dengan jari Luhan yang dimasukkannya kedalam mulut lalu memaju-mundurkan sebagai contoh. Tiba-tiba, _kenapa wajahku memanas saat Jongin memasukkan jariku kedalam mulutnya?_ Oohhh tidakkkkkkk..

Dengan perlahan Luhan turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan memposisikan tubuhnya setengah tengkurap dan memasukkan benda panjang milik Jongin yang berbulu itu ke dalam mulutnya. _Not Bad._ Dan dalam sekejap mulut Luhan dipenuhi dengan benda milik Jongin, ingat mulut Luhan yang penuh, milik Jongin masih tersisa setengah oke.

"Errrmmhh hhh.. Mmm" Luhan menggumam sembari menatap Jongin yang tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan semakin ingin menjejalkan benda itu lebih dalam agar tak mengecewakan Jongin, tapi apa daya. Mulutnya hanya bisa sampai situ memasukkan milik Jongin.

"Sampai situ saja jika sudah tidak muat, tidak apa" Seakan paham dengan pergerakan Luhan, Jongin mengucapkan itu sembari mengelus punggung Luhan yang telanjang dengan lembut.

"Hmm mmhh" Luhan kembali melenguh saat benda itu mengenai kerongkongannya. Dan membuat Jongin mendesis keenakan saat getarannya mengenai 'itu'.

"Mhh mmm"

"Ssshh kau hahh cepat menangkap sayang" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Luhan sudah memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo sedang.

Entah kenapa mendengar desisan Jongin, Luhan semakin ingin mempercepat pergerakannya dan sampai pada tempo tercepat ia mendengar lolongan Jongin. Dan ia juga merasakan urat-urat yang mulai mengeras didalam mulutnya, belum lagi benda itu semakin keras dan tegang.

"Uh, sayang. A-aku ingin"

**PLOOP**

**Croott**

Luhan segera melepaskan kulumannya dan memposisikan lubangnya—mengangkang- didepan benda milik Jongin hingga cairan semen itu muncrat mengenai lubangnya yang semakin berkedut.

"Hahhhh"/"Urmmmhh" Jongin melenguh lega saat cairannya sudah keluar dan Luhan melenguh geli saat cairan Jongin menembak tepat dilubangnya. Dapat darimana Luhan ide itu, iapun tak tahu. Itu naluri oke.

Sementara Jongin menetralkan napasnya, terlihat Luhan yang memainkan cairan Jongin yang berada di belahan _butt_ hingga lubangnya, posisinya mengangkang menghadap Jongin. Hingga Jongin selesai dengan acara mari-ambil-napas nya ia melihat Luhan yang bergerilya nakal memainkan lubangnya dengan jari telunjuk hampir memasukkan jarinya sendiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan menyuruh _'ayo sentuh aku lagi Jongin sayang'_.

Ugh, milik Jongin kembali berkedut.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jongin kembali menerjang Luhan dan menghisap nipplenya dengan rakus membuat Luhan kelimpungan. Ia merasa seperti ada yang menarik paksa nyawanya lalu 'bermain' dengan luar biasa diatas awan.

"J-jongin uhhh sakit" Luhan meringis saat Jongin seperti kesetanan menghisap serta menggigit nipplenya.

"J-jongin.. Ack!" Luhan memekik tertahan saat merasa ada yang menerobos dibawah sana.

"Uh J-jongin Awhh there, uhmm suck it again Jongin" dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Jongin sudah mengenai titik terdalam Luhan, yang membuat Jongin tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap.

**Cpk! **"Kau ingin lagi hmm? Lagi?"

**Slash**

"Lagi hm?"

**Slash**

"Lagi?"

"Y-yeah uhh Jongin, Faster please"

Jongin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dibawah sana hingga Luhan mendesah tak karuan serta badannya yang beguncang. Luhan sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Jongin seperti ini. Namun ia menikmatinya, sangat menikmati.

Jongin yang melihat wajah Luhan ikut bergoncangpun hanya dapat menahan senyum. Istrinya ini sangat menawan jika diatas ranjang. Namun jika diajak bercanda ia akan marah seperti tante-tante.

Jongin kembali meraup bibir Luhan kan menghisapnya dengan kuat, sampai Luhan mendorong wajahnya membuat pagutan mereka terlepas. Dengan wajah yang merah padam "A-aku. J-jongin ah umh aku ihh- ingin kehh keluar" Dengan susah payah Luhan mengatakannya sedangkan Jongin semakin mempercepat jarinya yang keluar masuk dilubang Luhan dengan brutal.

Kembali Jongin tersenyum. Miliknya yang tidak disentuh saja Luhan sudah ingin keluar, apalagi jika disentuh?

**Croot **/ "Aaaahhhhh…"

Bersamaan dengan keluar-nya cairan itu—untuk yang kedua kalinya- Luhan melenguh sembari mendongakkan kapalanya. Jongin hanya diam memandangi wajah kenikmatan sang istri.

**Cup**

Jongin mengecup lembut kening Luhan yang basah akibat keringat. "Mau dilanjutkan atau hentikan sampai disini saja hemm?" Jongin berujar dengan lembut pada Luhan yang masih menetralkan napasnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Lanjutkan" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku tidak tega untuk melanjutkan" Kemudian Jongin mengusap keringat didahi Luhan.

Oh, sungguh Luhan terharu dengan sifat Jongin yang ini. Sangat hangat dan juga perhatian. Tidak salah ia sudah menikahi orang seperti Jongin. Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, Jongin tak seperti ini, dan ia menerka-nerka bahwa Jongin itu hidup dengan monoton hingga membuatnya dingin dan cuek terhadap orang lain. Namun jika seperti ini siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin? Tak ada sekalipun Luhan.

Luhan menarik wajah Jongin hingga dahi mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. "Aku tak apa, lanjutkan saja. Lagipula kita belum kebagian inti" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

**Cup**

Kali ini Luhan yang mengecup bibir Jongin. "Masuki aku dengan segera sayang". Lalu Luhan mendorong Jongin untuk bangkit dan mengarahkan milik Jongin yang sudah dekat lubangnya untuk semakin dekat.

Dengan senyum miring Jongin membalas "Apapun keinginanmu sayang"

**BLASH**

"Ohh.. Mmmhh!" Luhan menjerit tertahan dengan menaruh bantal diwajahnya saat Jongin memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakkan. Oh lubangmu sangat hebat Lu.

Luhan menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya dan memandang Jongin yang juga memandangnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan menggapai-gapaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat. Dan tentu saja Jongin menurutinya. "Cium aku" Luhan meminta saat ia sudah menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di rahang Jongin.

**Chu~**

Tanpa berlama-lama Jongin menangkap bibir merah semerah darah itu dengan lembut. Memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan tulang yang disebut gigi didalam sana dengan lihai. Tak lupa juga ia membelai langit-langit Luhan dengan lembut.

Jongin merasakan Luhan yang bergerak maju-mundur dibawah sana, ia pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut. Seirama dengan hentakan pinggul yang lembut, Luhan melenguh pelan disela-sela ciumannya.

**_Cpk!_**

Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang Luhan yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan sayu dengan jarak yang dekat, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka hingga menciptakan suara yang sangat erotis kala Jongin memasukkan miliknya hingga titik terdalam. Masih dengan tempo pelan tentu saja.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jongin dapat melihat jika Luhan benar-benar—sangat- menawan. "Kau sangat menawan Lu" ucapnya tulus yang hanya dijawab Luhan dengan senyuman dan membelai rahang Jongin, sesekali terdengar lenguhan lirih yang dikeluarkannya. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku hh juga mencintaimu Jongin" Dan setelah kalimat itu meluncur, Jongin kembali memagut Luhan dengan ciuman lembut. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah seakan menuntut lebih, dan yang dibawah juga ikut bergesekan dengan cepat.

"Hhh.. Mmmhh" Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan melepas pagutan mereka sekedar ingin mendengar suara Luhan yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai agar Luhan bisa beristirahat kembali.

"Ahhh uuhmm J-jongin there! Yeah hahhh" Jongin kembali menyodok titik yang sama berulang-ulang dan juga cepat. Jongin sudah duduk bertumpu lutut dan sambil memegang paha Luhan yang hendak mengatup.

Derit kasur yang menggema serta panasnya sinar matahari tak sama sekali mengganggu mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan ini dan kembali bergulung layaknya ular sedang memakan mangsanya, bahkan jika bisa Jongin tak ingin mengehtikan kegiatannya ini sampai ia benar-benar lelah. Namun ia tak sejahat itu membiarkan Luhan yang sudah kelelahan. Mungkin akan pingsan jika Luhan mengikuti keinginannya.

"Uhhh J-jongin"

"Yeah hh ada apa sayang?"

"Lebih cepathh lagi mmhh please"

"As you wish babe"

Dan Luhanpun kembali mendesah keras saat Jongin menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak.

"J-jongin~" Luhan merengek pada Jongin yang tetap bertahan pada kecepatannya dibawah sana. Jongin tahu, sangat tahu jika istri tercintanya itu ingin sampai—lagi.

"Bersama sayanghh" Dan Luhan yang tak bisa berkata apa-apapun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Badannya terhentak seiring Jongin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit saat Jongin menggeseknya dengan brutal, namun dibagian dalamnya terasa geli, penuh dan nikmat yang dalam satu waktu. Entahlah, menurut Luhan rasanya malah lebih dari yang dikatakan tadi. Ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan seberapa nikmat kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

"J-jongin, akuhh hh takh kuat lagi. JONGINH!"

**Croot**

Luhan berteriak menyebut nama Jongin dan langsung menyemburkan cairannya pada Jongin yang tak peduli akan itu. Padahal sebagian mengenai wajahnya.

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**3 detik**

**CROOT**

"LUHAN! Aaaaaahhhhhh…."

Jonginpun sama, ia sampai 3 detik setelah Luhan. Dan menyemburkan cairannya yang sangat banyak didalam sana hingga Luhan merasa perutnya sangat penuh. Sebagian ada juga mengalir di milik Jongin yang masih kokoh menancap pada tubuh Luhan.

**Bruk**

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan tanpa mencabut miliknya yang masih betah didalam tubuh hangat Luhan. Ia tak akan menegang dengan mudah jika Luhan hanya menjepit dan melonggarkan lubangnya. Ia paham jika lubang Luhan dibawah sana mengembang dan mengempis. Lain cerita jika Luhan yang menggodanya, jangan harap bisa lolos dari terkaman Jongin kalau begitu.

Dengan perlahan dan masih dengan napas yang memburu, Luhan memutar badannya kearah Jongin. Meringis sebentar saat merasa masih penuh dibawah sana. Luhan menengok dan benar saja, milik Jongin masih menancap dilubangnya. Saat Luhan memegang milik Jongin untuk dicabut dari lubangnya, Jongin menahan pergerakan Luhan dan menggeleng. Lalu Jongin menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari miliknya dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan hangat. Luhan dapat merasakan itu.

"Jangan dicabut, biarkan saja seperti itu" ucap Jongin sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak malu tidur seperti ini?"

"Malu kenapa? Hanya ada kita disini sayang"

"Kau tahu? Paling tidak aku ingin menutupi tubuhku. Tolong ambilkan selimut itu" Dan kembalilah sifat Luhan yang selalu bersikap semaunya. Adegan ranjang pun sebenarnya Luhan yang selalu menyuruh Jongin, tapi Jongin suka jika menyuruhnya untuk melajukan sodokannya atau menyentuh titik itu lagi. Bukan menyuruh yang seperti ini—seperti diperbudak. Haha sabar saja ya Jongin.

"Baiklah jika kau mau" Jongin mendekap Luhan yang membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung. Kemudian tubuh Luhan diangkat Jongin untuk menindihinya, kening Luhan semakin bertaut dan memandang Jongin seakan berkata _apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Mengambilkan selimutmu" Oh, sepertinya Jongin bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tangan Jongin mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dilantai sampingnya dan kembali menggulingkan Luhan disebelahnya, lalu memakai selimut itu untuk mereka.

"Aku melakukan itu agar yang dibawah sana tidak tercabut"

**BLUSH**

Entah kenapa wajah Luhan rasanya memanas. Oh, jangan katakan jika "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" terlambat sudah. Jongin terlanjur mengatakannya, dengan malu Luhan mendekap Jongin erat. Membuat Jongin terkekeh dan mengelus surai madu keemasannya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Luhan" Luhan mendongak menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang masih memerah, namun sudah tersamarkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan kembali mendekap Jongin dan melesakkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin—yang bau sperma. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kita bisa seperti ini" Jongin tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Membuatnya tersenyum dan meraih wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Luhan mengangguk sembari memainkan hidung Jongin yang tak terlalu mancung itu. "Karena kau ditakdirkan untukku sayang" dan Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Jongin yang menurutnya sangat singkat, namun dapat diketahui dengan jelas makna yang terkandung didalam kalimat tersebut.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu cium aku" Dan setelahnya Luhanpun dengan berani mencium Jongin dengan lembut. Lumatan serta bunyi kecipak yang mereka ciptakan membuat mereka merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang terjadi didada mereka.

**_Cpk!_**

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menaruh kepalanya diceruk leher Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Luhan serta tangan kanannya yang mengusap kepala belakang Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah jika kau merasa sangat lelah" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tak lama terdengar helaan napas teratur disamping telinga Jongin.

Jongin tak ingin membuat pergerakan sekecil apapun yang membuat Luhan terbangun, maka ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya juga.

Dan Kim Jongin serta Xi—Kim- Luhanpun tertidur lagi setelah aktivitas mereka yang sangat panas.

Morning Sex yang indah huh?

**END**

**.**

**.**

**BWAHAHAHA! Jangan timpuk Ovie karena sudah menistakan KaiLu disini. Jangan Tanya Ovie juga kenapa Ovie jadi bikin FF yang kek beginian. Awalnya hanya ingin ngetik FF KaiLu doang, tapi pas sudah 500 words(bagian flashback), malah baru sadar kalo yang dibikin senista ini. Dan yaudah deh, mumpung otak masih lancar karena ngetiknya pagi, jadilah FF ini.**

**Apa ada yang suka? Haha, moga ada yang suka ya.**

**Jja!**

**Ketjup basah dari Ovie~**

**Salam ExoluXion!**

**EXO-L Jjang!**

**Oya, apa ada yang nonton ExoluXion? Haha Ovie enggak karena kejauhan. Gayakin dengan uang 5 juta bakal cukup. /hallah malah curhat/**

**Paii~**


End file.
